Aftertaste
by m00nl1ghtshad0w
Summary: Al's body is restored, but something is still bothering Ed, and it's driving him insane. He won't tell anyone what's on his mind, and his atitude is changing drastically. Will it make him do something he will greatly regret?


Sorry about the crappy title. I couldn't think of one that would go with the story, without giving away how I want it to end. Here's the first chapter. It will probably be the hardest part of the story to write and read. It might seem boring, but this will be the only chapter without action. I just didn't want to jump straight into the action. I had to establish something first. I'm sure you guys will enjoy the next chapter more. Sorry if this chapter is confusing or has any mistakes in it. I hope you like it. :) **Disclaimer: I _do not _own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

_

* * *

_

_The first thing he saw was The Gate. Ed never thought he'd have to come back here ever again, but this time, he was doing it to restore his brother's body, not to bring back the dead. Truth's ever-haunting figure was in sight-the one that had given him countless amounts of nightmares- and haunted him as he bargained for his brother's body. He shouldn't have to bargain since they had the stone. The stone gives alchemists the ability to defy the law of Equivalent Exchange, but was it possible to obtain a human body in exchange for nothing at all?_

Yes_, he thought to himself. Of course he could. If he couldn't what was the purpose of the stone? He demanded to collect what he came here for, and Truth only smirked. He silently pleaded, and prayed to an unknown god that this would work, and suddenly, a blinding flash of light, followed by a deafening boom hit Ed. _

_When he awoke, he found himself to be in the very room that they had attempted the transmutation in. Beside him sat Al, in the flesh. But the stone-where was it? He felt himself holding something, and brought the item into his line of vision._

_It was a grey rock, shaped just like the Philosopher's Stone. It wasn't red, though, and he couldn't feel alchemy surging through his veins while in contact with it, compared to when he was in contact with the Philosopher's Stone. It must have run out of power-did it have power? Ed had believed it's power to be infinite, but he must have been wrong. That meant that he couldn't restore his limbs... but they had restored Al's, and that was what was important. Ed just hoped that he would never have to return to The Gate ever again..._

* * *

Edward stared at the door, deep in thought. Just weeks ago, he had succeeded in returning Al's soul to his body, but was unsuccessful in gaining back his right arm and left leg. Now that Al had gotten his body back, there was no longer any reason for Ed to continue to be a 'dog of the military'. But when it all came down to it, he wasn't sure he wanted to give up his title as a state alchemist. That would mean that he would no longer be the famous 'Fullmetal Alchemist, hero of the people'. But it would also mean that he would no longer have to obey any superior orders.

Al placed a hand on Ed's shoulder and told him, "It's okay if you don't want to quit just yet. I know that even though you hated being in the military and having to follow orders, you still might not be ready to leave. I will always respect whatever decision you make." Even though Al appeared to be much younger than seventeen, he had already lived for seventeen years, and had the mind of a very sophisticated seventeen-year-old.

Edward sighed and reached his hand out to open the door, but stopped before he reached the handle. What would they do once Ed gave up working for the military? They had accomplished their lifelong goal, and so what were they going to do now?

He shook his head, and turned the handle, pushing open the door and stepping into the room. It looked like an ordinary day in the office. Havoc, Breda, Falman, Fuery and Hawkeye were all busy at work, and Mustang sat at his desk, filling out paperwork. He looked up when he heard the door open without as much as a knock. He smirked and asked Ed, "Fullmetal, what are you doing here? I thought you and Alphonse were going to Resembool to give your friends the good news about Al's body."

"Yeah, well we decided to stop by and say goodbye first", Ed replied, and Roy was surprised to hear that he was not using sarcasm, and by the look on his face, he looked serious about it, too. Edward walked toward his desk, with Al following behind him, like a shadow. Roy's subordinates looked up at the two boys, obviously surprised by their sudden appearance.

Fuery suddenly spoke up, "Well, we were going to say our goodbyes to you at the train station this evening, when you were set to leave."

"Yeah, boss! If you wanted to tell us goodbye here, instead of at the train station, you could have just told us before storming in here, and taking us all by surprise", Havoc chimed in, a cigarette dangling from his lips.

"That's not the type of goodbye I'm talking about", Edward growled, as if he was annoyed with something, but no one knew what.

"What do you mean?" Riza asked, warily.

Ed slipped his hand into his pocket, and tugged on his state alchemist pocket watch, which broke free of its chain. He stared at it, as it rested in his hand for a few seconds, before he took it and slid it across Mustangs desk, right to him. "I quit", were the words that escaped Ed's taut lips.

Jaws dropped, and small gasps could be heard throughout the room. Mustang kept his expression serious, but Ed could tell that this came as a surprise to him. "Very well, then, _Edward_" Roy said, no longer addressing Ed as 'Fullmetal'. "That decision is yours and yours alone, and no one will try to stop you. But I will ask this: are you absolutely positive that you wish to quit?"

Edward could feel all eyes on him, as he made his final decision. Taking a deep breath, he nodded, and turned around, and sped walked out of the room before he had a chance to really change his mind. Al had to jog just to keep up. He turned around, gave an apologetic smile to the still astonished others in the room, waved a farewell, and ran to catch up with his older brother.

* * *

They left the building and walked down several streets in silence before Al asked, "Brother, where are we going?"

"I don't know, I... I just need to think", Edward mumbled, never looking up from the ground where his gaze sat. Al knew better than to say anything to push it. Although he desperately wanted to go eat something, or sit down, or do anything besides walk in silence, he was generous enough to give Ed the time he needed to think.

They passed by restaurants that smelled of delicious fresh bread out of the oven, and fried vegetables or roasted meat. Al's stomach rumbled. Usually, when this would happen, Ed would become full of worry, and he would run to fetch whatever food he could to feed his brother, for he couldn't have him go hungry. But this time, Ed didn't even flinch. It had been loud enough for him to hear, but he didn't say anything.

The sun had already begun to set, and Al knew if they didn't hurry, they'd miss the train to their hometown. He groaned as his legs began to ache; they had been walking for hours. A restaurant beside them smelled of cinnamon buns, freshly baked. Al's gaze moved to the waitress who had a plateful of them in one hand, and in the other she held a - Al shook his head. They had already passed this restaurant. They were walking in circles.

Suddenly Ed's head snapped up, and he stopped walking. "Hey Al?" he asked.

"Yeah?" Al answered back.

"What are we going to do now?"

"Well... I was hoping to get something to eat, then maybe sit down for a while, or head over to the train station to catch the train for Resembool, but it depends on what you-"

"No, Al. I mean with our lives. We don't have to look for the Philosopher's Stone anymore, and we don't have to worry about working for the military, what does life hold for us now?"

"We could just settle down with Granny and Winry in the countryside, and study alchemy some more. I kinda wanna be an alchemy teacher when I'm older, almost like Teacher."

Ed smiled at Al's words. Al knew what he wanted from life, which was more than he could say for himself.

Al continued, "But we still have to visit all our old friends and tell them about how we recovered our bodies..." he stopped as he stared at Ed's still metal arm.

Ed noticed his wariness and told him, "Al, don't worry about my limbs. You got your body back, and that's all that matters. It's better this way-I always have a weapon with me, and Winry and Pinako still have their best customer." He flashed Al a smile that he really hoped would look real, even though it was forced.

Al replied, "But automail causes you pain, and I don't want you to have to feel pain anymore. We shouldn't have to feel pain that we can avoid having to go through."

"There was no possible way that I could have restored my limbs, Al, so the pain that I feel is unavoidable."

Al silently agreed, since, he too, knew that the stone had run out of power. He stared at the ground in thought before snapping his head up to lock a gaze with his older brother. "What about the homunculus?" he questioned. "They're still alive, at least most of them are. They pose a threat to us, and they might think that we still have the stone."

Ed nodded, but then changed the subject rather hastily with, "Let's go get something to eat, and then we'll catch a train ride to Resembool, and hopefully make it there before morning." Al couldn't argue, he was too hungry. His stomach growled for the hundredth time, and they both burst into laughter, as they headed to the restaurant that was selling the cinnamon buns.

* * *

Al gazed out of the train window, as it sped past the countryside. He patted his full stomach, and leaned his head against the glass. He snuck a glance at his brother, who was sleeping peacefully beside him. He shouldn't say peacefully... no- more like... worriedly.

It seemed that ever since he had gotten Al's body back, weeks ago already, Ed had been extra cautious and over-protective. He had been reluctant to tell anyone about the restoration of Al's body, even though it had been their goal for more than 5 years. He had also lost the childish look that often appeared in his eyes when Al had still had an armoured body. It was replaced with the look of a concerned adult. Something was on his mind, and Al was determined to find out what was bothering his brother.

Ed stirred in his sleep and mumbled something that Al couldn't make out, but Al watched as, immediately after, Ed slowly opened his eyes, and Al could have sworn he saw fear in his eyes, but it disappeared once Ed rubbed them.

"Have you been awake the whole time?" Ed asked, curiously, as he stifled a yawn.

"Yeah", Al told him. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"Why?" Ed demanded, looking angry and alarmed.

"I-I... you just were..." Al stammered, suddenly scared by Ed's outburst.

"Forget it", Ed waved it off. "I don't remember anyway." That convinced Al, and they both kept their mouths shut for the duration of the train ride. After awhile, Ed exclaimed, "We're almost there."

Al put on a smile, and returned his gaze to the scenery outside. Ed was right-the scenery was beginning to look familiar. Soon the train arrived at the Resembool station, and Ed and Al got off. The sun was just beginning to rise, and the air was crisp and fresh.

They trekked towards the Rockbell's house in utter silence. When they arrived, Ed rapped at the door, and Al stood beside him. A tired Winry opened the door, and her hair was still ruffled from sleep. She was dressed in her nightgown, but she had been expecting them, after they had called her a few days ago. She must have had been too excited to get dressed.

"Ed! Al!" she cried out, and pulled them both into a group hug, in which they both welcomed. Then she frowned and commented, "You're late." But her expression changed once more as she exclaimed, "Al, you got your body back! You look stunning! How does it feel to eat again? I cooked a special treat, just for you. And Ed-you look so much older! If you can believe it, I haven't actually seen you two for almost a whole year!"

Al blushed, and said, "Thanks Winry. It's great to be able to eat and feel things again... except pain." The three of them giggled at that, and Winry ushered them inside, and sat them down at the table, while she got out a delicious smelling apple pie.

"I just cooked it last night. It should still be lukewarm at least, but I was expecting you to come earlier."

Pinako walked down the stairs into the kitchen, a smirk on her lips as she spotted Ed and Al. "Welcome home, you two."

"Thanks!" they said simultaneously, as they both stuffed their faces with apple pie.

"Winry!" Pinako scolded when she saw her. "You haven't even gotten dressed yet!"

"Sorry", she mumbled, as she blushed and ran upstairs to change. Pinako rolled her eyes, and helped herself to a piece of pie.

"This is delicious!" Al exclaimed. "All the little things, like eating and sleeping, are actually very wonderful. You don't miss doing them until you no longer can."

Pinako nodded, and said, "It's amazing all the things we take for granted."

By that time, Winry was back downstairs in the kitchen with them. She helped herself to a piece of pie, and told them, "This is actually one of the recipes that Gracia Hughes gave me. She is a wonderful cook! I'm glad that Al is able to taste this in his lifetime."

Al grinned, and shovelled down, yet another piece of pie. Winry dared to ask, "So, what did you two do that whole year that we were out of touch? I hope you didn't do anything dangerous." She was using a scolding tone of voice.

"No, nothing too dangerous", replied Ed. "Nothing you have to worry over. I mean, we're still alive right?" Winry and Pinako both frowned at that.

"You boys should take a break from all this 'action' and 'adventure' now, and just settle down for a while. Al has his body back, so you shouldn't have to go anywhere. You always worry us sick when you put yourselves in dangerous situations, you know", Pinako explained.

Ed pushed out his chair from the table, and stood up. He looked angry for some reason, and without as much as a word, he stormed off to a different room. A confused look crossed everyone's faces.

"What was that about?" Pinako questioned Alphonse.

Al answered, honestly, "He's been acting weird ever since we used the Philosopher's Stone. It's kind of scary when there's something bothering him that much, and he doesn't trust me enough to tell me what it is."

"It's not because he doesn't trust you, Al. It's probably because he doesn't want you to get involved with whatever it is. That's how it was when you and Ed used to travel- you would never tell me what you've been doing, no matter how dangerous it was. And I know that it wasn't because you didn't trust me", Winry explained, soothingly.

"Maybe you're right, but we never used to keep secrets from each other. I hope that he decides to tell me what's bothering him. I can't stand not knowing, and not being able to help him through it", Al said.

Pinako observed the conversation between the two of them, as she smoked her pipe. They had grown so much, so quickly. It seemed like just yesterday when Ed and Al left on the train with their teacher for the first time. They had come back so different, and had changed so much. Whatever was bothering Ed must be bad, for he would never leave his brother hanging and worried like this if it wasn't serious. She couldn't do anything about it, though. They weren't kids anymore. They were adults, and they had to learn to solve their own problems. All she could do is watch and hope for the best outcome.

* * *

What's bothering Ed so much? Will whatever is on his mind make him do something so terrible and horrible that he will never be forgiven? OK, so I'm starting to give away what will happen next. Anyways... how'd you like it? Please leave a review, and tell me if you liked it, or what I can improve on. Also, requests for what to happen next are welcome. You might not have many for this chapter, but the next chapter you might. If you weren't impressed with this one, stay tuned for the next one, and you won't be disappointed. I'll update quicker depending on the support I get. ~m00nl1ghtshad0w xD


End file.
